CanadianPharmacy
See also Canadian Pharmacy for a similar fraud. Information here will describe the version found in 2015 Description CanadianPharmacy is part of the EvaPharmacy fraud. All of its name servers are authoritative for any of the Eva{Pharmacy domain names. False Pretenses image:CanadianPharmacy_trailer.jpg False: Claim of "CIPA Rx" approval Though the link is displayed, there is no such approval from the CIPA. False: Claim of "BBB" approval Though the link is displayed, there is no such approval from the Better Business Bureau. False: Claims to have "Pharmacy Checker" approval They have copied the image for Pharmacy Checker, but that organisation does not approve them. False: Claim to be Canadian The medicines we offer are produced at several licensed facilities located in the '''USA and India'.'' False: No such address The address 1822 Boulvar Dr., Montreal, RC B4U 5U2, Canada does not exist. It can not be found on Google Maps. No Pharmacy License Canadian Pharmacy fails to display any license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. False claim to use Secure Sockets Layer encryption What is your security & privacy policy? We are committed to protecting your privacy with the highest possible level of security. All of your personal information, including credit card number, name, and address is encrypted, so that it cannot be read as it is being transmitted from your computer to our server. We use the Secure Socket Layer (SSL) protocol which enables end-to-end data protection. When you look at the address bar during checkout, it is http (not secure) instead of https (SSL encrypted) for example http://thecareelement.ru/cart/checkout/ No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. Sponsoring Registrars BIZCN.COM, INC. curingpharmmall.xyz curingrxservice.xyz familyhotsupply.xyz familyrxservice.xyz familysafetrade.xyz fastcuringtrade.xyz fastfasttrade.xyz fastpharmmall.com fasttabletmall.xyz goodaidprogram.xyz goodpharmshop.xyz goodrxpurchase.xyz healinghotinc.xyz herbalcaredeal.xyz homefirstoutlet.xyz homeherbalgroup.xyz homehotpurchase.xyz hotfirsteshop.xyz hotnaturalgroup.xyz hotsafewebmart.xyz luckycuringshop.xyz magicaidreward.xyz magicdrugshop.xyz myorganicdeal.xyz mypillsmarket.xyz mytabsmall.xyz mytabsvalue.xyz mytrustedgroup.xyz mytrustedmarket.xyz naturaltabsinc.xyz newdrugservices.xyz newdrugwebmart.xyz newfamilyassist.xyz newfirstsale.xyz newherbsreward.xyz newonlinereward.com newrxservice.xyz onlinetabseshop.xyz organicsafeeshop.xyz puretabsreward.xyz remedialsecuredeal.xyz safehotsupply.xyz safepilltrade.xyz securecaredeal.xyz securecurativeeshop.xyz smartcaregroup.xyz smartdrugsinc.xyz thedrugservice.xyz themedsgroup.xyz thepillsgroup.xyz therxinvestment.xyz yourmedsdeal.xyz yoursafeeshop.xyz ENOM, INC. beststore365day.net GKG.NET, INC. medsoffers.net Key-Systems GmbH aliceahaley.be anyaimogene.be chereannabal.be coraliechelsie.be dorelisetta.be florellamadlen.be hildegardedottie.eu hotgenericvalue.be jocelinjolyalene.eu katerinamarabel.eu kaylaalysia.eu lissamatelda.be mabelleemmi.be rebbeccakara.eu ronnirosella.be shannaolivette.be sybilaferdinanda.be thehealingmart.eu NETLYNX, INC. familyhealthquality.in newherbseshop.in R01-RU akmtsfii.ru bestorganicreward.ru birdiegussie.ru curativeaidshop.ru curativebesttrade.ru curativehotprogram.ru curingdrugssale.ru curingfirsttrade.ru curingherbstore.ru curinghotpurchase.ru curingremedygroup.ru curingtabsservice.ru curingtrustedeshop.ru familyhealthassist.ru familyherbaldeal.ru familypharmoutlet.ru familyrxtrade.ru familysafemarket.ru familytabsgroup.ru fastgenericwebmart.ru fastmedicalbargain.ru fastorganicinc.ru fastremedyservices.ru firstcarewebmart.ru firsthealthshop.ru firstmedsservice.ru firstprivatesale.ru firstrxgroup.ru generictabsmall.ru globalmedicaremall.ru globalwelnessreward.ru globalwelnessreward.ru goodcaredeal.ru goodfastpurchase.ru goodglobalshop.ru goodpillsmart.ru goodsafestore.ru guidetohealth.ru healingaidmall.ru healingmedscompany.ru healingrxoutlet.ru herbalonlineoutlet.ru herbalpillswebmart.ru herbalremedyservice.ru herbalremedyservice.ru homefirstinc.ru homeherbbargain.ru hotaidinc.ru hotfirstgroup.ru hothealingshop.ru hotmedicatingmarket.ru hotnaturalmart.ru hotremedygroup.ru hotremedysale.ru hotrxpurchase.ru luckypillsstore.ru magiccuringoutlet.ru magicremedysale.ru medicatingdrugsale.ru medicinalmedsstore.ru myaidvalue.ru mybestprogram.ru mycanadianassist.ru myhealingservices.ru myhealthprogram.ru mypharmacymall.ru naturalbestquality.ru naturalpharmmall.ru newfirstcompany.ru newpharmacyoutlet.ru newpillsstore.ru onlinecuringstore.ru onlinedrugelement.ru onlinedrugmall.ru organiconlineshoponline.ru organicwelnesssale.ru perfectcaremart.ru perfectpillsinc.ru privatefastinc.ru privategenericvalue.ru privateherbalreward.ru privaterxdeal.ru puredrugsinvestment.ru puregenericstrade.ru pureremedialshop.ru puresmartshop.ru remedialsafestore.ru remedialtabletdeal.ru safeaidelement.ru safedrugsinc.ru safeherbalsupply.ru safemedicinalsale.ru saferxshop.ru securedrugstore.ru securemedsshop.ru securepillshop.ru smarthealingstore.ru smarthotassist.ru smartpharmelement.ru smartpharmreward.ru theaidprogram.ru thecanadianinc.ru theprescriptionshop.ru trustedremedyeshop.ru youraidmarket.ru yourmedicalstore.ru yourmedicativedeal.ru yourmedicinalsale.ru yourorganicinc.ru yourremedialcompany.ru TUCOWS DOMAINS INC. globalpillmart.com magicherbmart.com perfectmedicareservice.com smartrxmart.com How to Report this fraud Related spam operations See: Bulker.biz and EvaPharmacy Category:Well-known Spam Category:Bulkerbiz Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam